User talk:JoeySlikk
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Josh Geary page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Eljosho1998 (Talk) 17:15, February 26, 2013 lol noob SonicCrash (talk) 04:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC)SonicCrash hello Alerkina4isback (talk) 20:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) How do YOU know the Warners are dogs? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 21:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I see you uploaded my walk animation for my WIP character Geo Guy, Just dont claim it as your ownXxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 00:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, wanna hear a joke? Why people call you cereal boy The people that don't like you call you cereal boy because you don't draw the body's properly they shouldn't be a perfect square. In simpler terms, people call you cereal boy because the bodies of your characters resemble cereal boxes (rectangles) instead of...well...bodies. I also noticed a problem with the shoes they should be shaped like feet and once again, stop using rectangles as templates for shoes and bodys, people are saying you wear tissueboxes because of this issue. Jenngra505 (talk) 19:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I noticed you fixed the feet. I was just going to ask you, are you goingto update your characters to have proper bodys hands and feet plus redone collision boxes for the new sprites? Jenngra505 (talk) 21:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S If you are going to update your characters, will you also remove the "Nobody calls me cereal box!" intro from Yellow Man? Yellow Man's Red Man summon and Andre Riddick's friend summon do too much damage reduce the damage on each projectile or make them shoot one projectile. Jenngra505 (talk) 15:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S I'd prefer if you reduced the damage on each projectile because I don't want the summons to have a lack of creativity. I was wondering why you used rectangles for the feet of Arthur? The feet on the show aren't shaped like that. Jenngra505 (talk) 03:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Message You can't be an admin just because you wish for it. I'm bored. 02:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) And even then, IF you became an Admin, you'd be a lousy one, instead shirking your duties just to ban EVERYONE else on the wikia, just because they dislike you and/or your creations. 03:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Not to metion he'd try to put porn characters all over the fecking wiki. TheWaluigiking (talk) 05:28, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I am not giving Norman to my enemys. So too bad. >:D You cereal box. huehuehue. XxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 18:25, November 24, 2013 (UTC) TheWaluigiKing, how did you know he was going to do that?! ...wait. Everybody knows that. Pingurules Mugen (talk) 13:48, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Pingurules Looks like someone vandalized your page. S*** happens, don't you? 01:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Plus, your the #2 most hated MUGEN creator! Let'sa Go! LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 18:24, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Plus he this shoving japinese voices into chars make them cool,and he shovs anime eyes on chars josh:COOL EYES MT CHARS WILL BE 1337!!111 Why are you so... Interested in Walk Cycles recently? 21:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Probably for them picture awards? :3 He has a strange belief that more points = Admin. But we alll know that's not gonna hapen, cos' if it did, It'll become the Josh and Joey Wiki 2! Pingurules (talk) 14:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Pingurules Just ignore him. He's just a little kid :D 08:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Josh is unable to walk himself, so he likes to admire those that can, even if they're fictional characters made out of pixels. 14:35, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ...Are you sure that's really what happened? and if so, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STALKING THIS IDIOT? 20:54, February 20, 2014 (UTC) No Just to clear things up, only post up the most recent version of a character, not ALL versions, unless they're pretty much different characters (see Rayquaza). Also, don't list cancelled characters because they're cancelled. Sure, you can mention them, but don't make a section for them. Lastly, learn to punctuate because "," is not the same as ".". One denotes a break in the sentence (a slight pause, if you will), wereas the other denotes the end of a sentence. Get it right. Also, this counts as a ban warning, so don't screw up again. 14:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ...Josh... Why are you breaking the logic on DA? Emiozuna (talk) 14:20, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Because I Really wanted Qualia and the stage the flashes colors the FantasyBlade has. :( M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell Honestly... I defend your userpage from an ignorant wikia contributor and all you give me is a pout? Talk about tough, kid. 21:59, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It was because you said a cereal box instead of Josh Geary plus there were 2 edits by that contibutor and the one you undid was his undo. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:19, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It's an occupational hazard. 23:11, March 13, 2014 (UTC) @Dylanius9000Mugen I Didn't want anyone making fun of me. :( M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell Hello Cereal box. XxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 12:33, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Box Geary! Everyone hates you.........Go away............You are the worst of the NON-BANNED users! But you have been getting better so what the what am I talking about? Let'sa Go! LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 18:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Plans for a Chuck Norris edit Can you make an edit of the latest Chuck Norris that cannot crash Mugen and defeat the invicible Chuck Norris and all other God tier characters and other cheap characters, he must not look bad, but cool and great. 22:58, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... IDK, I've Never made a Chuck Norris edit before, but i'm also making a hitable version of Gaelik's Version by adding hitboxes. M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell You are?, oh great, i have a hitable version of Chuck Norris made by leandroff5/leandroff5sfz3 nd he can be defeated by Very Cheap Insane Silly Gaelik SSJ135, Angry German Kid , Unleashed Ronald and Mortaro, but they can be defeated by invicible Chuck Norris, could you also make an invicible Chuck Norris that cannot crash Mugen and will also be an edit of invicible Chuck Norris that can defeat Gaelik's Version, L-Kill, cheap Ronald edits, Killer edits and other cheap characters. -- 23:50, April 13, 2014 (UTC) About Gajardo The Stickman As you said "due to having a Shun Gajardo Satsu in Version 1.1, He's a User of the Raging Demon", the download link is the Version 1.1 ? ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Well I updated Gajardo to Version 1.1 having more moves and fixed bugs. :/ M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell https://www.mediafire.com/?ml2p1am6y55s3ab May God have mercy on your ears. Unknown Shotgun160 (talk) 15:32, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Shotgun160 Thanks. :3 M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell https://www.mediafire.com/?a41joru827tmj8r here have Old Daniel MattitoPattito (talk) 23:47, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanks! :3 wait... This isn't the real latest old daniel, Those Were a bunch of video clips that said Old Daniel.wmv!! When I Said i wanted the Latest Old Daniel, I Meant the one used in the videos, Not This F**KING JOKE!!!!! YOU TRICKED ME!!!!!!!!!!! >8O D8< Daniel is not planning on releasing a new version of the old Daniel ever, Sorry, but that is the harsh, harsh truth Joshie, In other news, why are you still even here? 00:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) sorry here is a tutorial on how to get the real old daniel http://www.mediafire.com/download/vuga3d72bgqhv8f/Old-DanielV3.zip MattitoPattito (talk) 00:42, July 23, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't the tutorial on how to get the real old daniel, It was just a video showing a gif of the latest old daniel stance. (-_-) Seriously, why are you not getting the message yet? You will NEVER receive a new version of "Old Daniel" because there isn't one. 01:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Well i'm actually getting the message, So, if i won't receive the latest old daniel, Then can i get the Old Daniel with the "Water Sucks" winpose? :/ :\ Did you even know that that version is private and released to only daniel and his friends? You (obviously) aren't one of them, so don't bother. (Neither am I and I really want the character, but at least I don't scream and whine...) Pingurules (talk) 09:35, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Pingurules Juice box is a baby, But everyone knows that. So... I have a question. Your username is JoshGearyAndJoeySlikk, but you're always only referred to as Josh Geary. My question is: who is Joey Slikk? [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 21:45, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Joey Slikk is a duplicate of his self OC, and something like that. 23:02, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Joey Slikk is my alternative name, And there's another thing about Joey Slikk, He is a clone of Josh Geary (Myself Character) with Joey on his shirt so people would know it's Joey Slikk. Everyone really hates you, Josh Geary for making cereal boxes (rectangle and circle shapes in MS Paint). Also, how's your remake? Almost there, or halfway? 03:59, September 10, 2014 (UTC)Josh Do you still hate Iransonic because I cant stand the fucker Sometimes i do and sometimes i don't. maybe i do sometimes sorta. :\ Your W.I.P. Please Josh, talk to anons. How's your remake? 02:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I was so busy playing around on the internet and still playing mugen, so i left it on hiatus. 640 EvE battle lifebars Can you send me a link for the lifebars Here you go: http://www.mediafire.com/download/abhfqmufhr2cown/EVE+Lifebars+640X480+%28Updated+File%29.zip any more winmugen lifebars in 640 as links Here's Some More: http://www.mediafire.com/download/zy04w0xx5bz65e7/KOFXIB1+Lifebars+640X480.zip http://www.mediafire.com/download/yu1p4f141y1h4xc/Hack+The+World+Lifebars+640X480.zip http://www.mediafire.com/download/y286k6p5hvbj0ra/M.U.G.E.N+Fighting+Jam+Lifebars+640X480.zip http://www.mediafire.com/download/hhbasm98jvsqavd/TOHO2+Lifebars+640X480.zip make the lifebars form kamek's screenpack as 640 link w/screenpack: http://web.archive.org/web/20070311225308/http://kamek.i-xxcell.com/KScreen4.zip ' 01:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC)'Kyōko Kirisaki''' 01:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC)' '''can you seen me it' I would make a 640 version of them, But maybe later.